


5 Things Bangalore Learned About Werewolves + 1 Thing She Learned About Her Girlfriend

by LuckyPossums



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut in the 2nd Chapter, Strap-Ons, Werewolf!Loba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyPossums/pseuds/LuckyPossums
Summary: What exactly was the expected response when one found out that their girlfriend was a werewolf? According to Loba - Nothing.And yet, Bangalore can't help but notice some interesting traits appearing from time to time.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter One

I

Anita figured that there was no better way to enjoy the end of a match than a hot bath. Most people would agree with her, however, most people were not Loba Andrade.

Sure, there were plenty of reasons why she wanted a bath, her legs could barely hold her up for a shower and her muscles ached for the scalding water of a bath. However, this time she felt the urge to do something in return for Loba.

Although, Anita wasn't exactly sure what activity conveyed 'thank you for letting me know that you're a werewolf and I won't tell anyone else I guess.'

Loba always seemed ready to run but this time was different and even though she had acted aloof, she'd given Anita another reason to be mistrusted. Not exactly something she wanted to be added to their already complicated relationship and so she'd been trying to figure out how to enforce to Loba that she was safe.

So, bubble bath it was.

Loba was resting on the edge of the bathroom counter, stretching her legs as she tugged down her pants. Anita's clothes were already scattered on the bathroom floor and she was adjusting the temperature of the bathwater.

Loba's toe stretched down to the bath, dipping it in slightly before she withdrew it suddenly.

"Something wrong?" Anita asked her.

She paused for a moment before she answered, "my legs are just tired."

"Just making sure that a bath won't hurt you," she mumbled.

"Hurt me?" Loba huffed. "I thought you'd figured out by now that I'm not exactly delicate."

Anita knew she was going to drift into uncomfortable territory again if she continued but sometimes stepping on a few toes was worth it.

"I've been doing my own research," she conceded. "Heard some rumours about running water that I didn't want to test to verify."

Loba laughed at that, "running water? You're overthinking again 'Nita and besides, that's a vampire myth."

"You're not going to tell me that vampires are real too are you?" She asked.

That slender smile found its way on Loba's face, "some things are better left a surprise don't you think?"

"Hopefully my neck isn't the one that finds out that surprise in the middle of a match," Anita grumbled.

Loba stripped off her pants, discarding them to the pile where Anita's clothes were.

"I don't know how you're so hung up on this," Loba mused while she untied her braids, "when you fight with people who can travel through different dimensions and you can't get werewolf through your head."

There it was again, any of her insecurities were coated over in a glazed smile and easy wink. It was the kind of tactic that Bangalore had seen when she first met Loba and one that she thought they had gotten over.

Yet those same tactics that Loba used on her targets had bubbled to the surface once Anita had moved in and had certain secrets revealed to her.

"I'm a werewolf, you can leave if you want to make it your issue," was all Loba had said while Anita had unpacked her suitcase.

Since then, Loba hadn't bought it up again.

"I'm just getting used to the idea," Anita told her.

Loba hummed, "more of a cat person?"

Anita slipped into the warm water herself before she beckoned, "get in the bath already princess."

Calling it a bath felt like an understatement. Especially when her childhood bath had been a small ceramic tub that she hadn't been able to fully stretch her legs out in.

This semi-circular bath in the corner of Loba's bathroom looked more like a jacuzzi than anything. The various controls and valves for the bathtub were as lavish as the many appliances in the rest of Loba's apartment.

Loba's hesitancy as she slipped into the bath wasn't lost on Anita and so she asked, "is it too hot?"

"You should know that there's no such thing as too much for me," Loba told her.

Anita gave her an appraising smile as Loba sunk into the water. She seemed to be testing it for now, still getting used to the warmth of it.

She seemed more relaxed like this, Anita loved seeing the tightness in her face slowly fade away outside of the games. The looks that Loba would only give to her.

"Lean forward," Anita told her, "let me do your hair.

Washing hair wasn't exactly easy in a bath but after the long game they had, they were too tired to properly wash it in the shower. Still, Anita had the shampoo and conditioner that she needed and it would be an easy enough chore after a bit of manoeuvring.

Anita had barely gotten her hands soaked when Loba asked, "you finished yet?"

"I'm stilling wetting it," she said with a frown.

"I thought you were washing it, not playing with it," Loba grumbled.

That smile quickly turned to a frown, "we've barely been sitting in here for two minutes, I thought thieves were meant to be patient?"

"Not when they've spent the whole day running from Slum Lakes to Water Treatment," Loba told her.

Loba nudged back a few inches, pressing her back closer against Anita's chest and signalled for her to keep washing her hair.

"Fair enough," Anita murmured as she dripped shampoo back into her hand.

Loba didn't seem entirely relaxed but perhaps it was only the exhaustion from the game earlier. No one had ever accused Anita of having a gentle touch but she knew that she wasn't being rough enough to hurt Loba as her hands massaged her head.

After a few more minutes Anita paused, "do you need me to add more water?"

"What?" Loba asked and jolted in her spot at the sudden question.

"You're shivering," she pointed out.

Loba shrugged it off, "more washing less small talk."

The frown on her face tightened, "pass me the conditioner."

It didn't take long to wash the shampoo out of her hair. Anita was about to pour conditioner into her palm until she noticed that Loba's shoulders had risen up and her head had sunken back into her neck.

"Alright what's wrong?" Anita asked.

"I already said that it was nothing-"

"You look like a turtle trying to get back into your shell," she interrupted.

Loba turned back to stare at her for a second as if she could eye her down. No way, that was not a tactic that worked on Anita.

After a long moment, she sighed and admitted, "I just...Don't like baths."

"You don't like baths?" Anita asked blankly. "It's a hot bath, what's not to like?"

Something about that clicked in Anita's mind. She'd only been staying with Loba for a while now and she'd noticed that she took her showers as quickly as possible. She'd figured that it was simply because Loba liked to keep busy but maybe she just didn't like water.

"Do I need a reason?" Loba sniffed. "You get shampoo in your eyes and water in your ears the longer you're in there."

A sly smile that matched Loba's appeared on Anita's face, "my family had a German Shepard growing up and he hated baths."

Loba sighed, "I feel so adored to be compared to your dog."

"I'm not calling you..." Anita broke off to poke Loba's shoulder. "I was only checking if it was a werewolf thing since a lot of canines I know-"

"Don't like baths?" she said, cutting her off. "It's not a werewolf thing."

 _Don't poke the bear_ , Anita wanted to tell herself.

But she couldn't resist asking, "are you sure?"

"Remind me which one of us is the werewolf again," Loba told her.

"Point taken."

Before she could think, Loba said, "hurry up and finish with the conditioner, I'm itching for a warm towel."

"A towel?" Anita asked. "You sure you don't want to shake it all off of you the second you hop out?"

"Ha-ha," Loba said blandly, "I see you've been taking comedy classes. Like I said earlier - don't overthink coincidences. There's a line between the wolf and I."

Loba was right, she was the one who was the expert as opposed to Anita. The dislike of baths was probably a simple coincidence.

Probably.

II

"How was the game today?" Loba asked from the couch.

She'd been there all day, watching the live game from the comfort of her apartment while Anita had fought tooth and nail. She hadn't been left with much of another option with her sudden illness.

"Fine," she answered, more focused on taking off her gear.

She could hear the smile in Loba's voice when she asked, "does that mean first place?"

"We did well," she agreed.

"I knew it," Loba hummed, "I wish I was there to give you an actual challenge."

Anita shrugged, "it's not like you can help it when you're sick. Did you at least eat anything today?"

"Water mostly."

"I know a soup recipe," she offered her.

Loba tugged the blanket covering her upwards, "am I mean to be your avó now?"

"You can starve if you want," Anita replied flatly.

She heard a small groan from the couch. She knew that Loba had been there all day yet she looked exhausted. She hadn't had the time to do her braids, instead, she'd tied her hair back into a low ponytail to keep it out of the way.

Loba visibly swallowed before she said, "no, no, please I'll have your soup."

Anita didn't waste any time, normally after a game she'd be exhausted but today she'd hardly broken a sweat. At this point, cooking felt like more of a challenge.

"Do you want some needles for crocheting as well?" She asked from the kitchen as she began to set the ingredients on the counter.

"I'm sick and feeble," Loba muttered loud enough for her to hear, "can't you have some pity for me?"

Anita tried not to laugh, "for getting to spend the whole day curled up on the couch watching TV? I don't think so."

"You do realise that it was daytime TV I had to watch right?"

She smiled as she turned on the heat of the stove. She'd taken a moment to get used to the fanciful appliances that Loba had installed in her apartment. It seemed that every fixture had an extra three nobs that were attached to it.

It was an odd feeling. She wasn't used to using expensive things like this, she wasn't used to Loba and the way that she smiled at her softly late at night. She wasn't used to sharing a home with someone like this.

"You didn't get sick from someone from the games did you?" Anita asked her.

There was a pause for a moment, and then, "no, it's just a food allergy, I didn't check the ingredients of a dessert I had."

"At least you'll remember next time," she said.

"If I survive this."

Anita rolled her eyes, "stop being so dramatic, I'm going to save you with my cooking."

"I've had your cooking before," Loba reminded her, "and if it's you making it then I'm sure I'll die."

"What did you eat anyway?"

There was another pause, longer this time, "something I shouldn't."

"Obviously," Anita replied, "I just have to make sure I don't put it in any food."

"It's fine," she mumbled, "it's easy to avoid."

A faint smile appeared on her face, "if it's so easy to avoid then why are you sick?"

For a moment, she thought as if she might have been pressing too far. She had learned the silence that would appear when she would hint at things to close to Loba. She lived with her, yet she didn't know the first thing about her family or friends that were left.

She knew what had happened to her parents. But there had been foster families as well that she never spoke of.

"Chocolate."

Anita almost choked on her own spit, "what?"

"It was chocolate," she repeated, "I'm allergic to chocolate."

Anita waited for laughter to come. Even just a sniffle of it but no, there was only silence in the room.

"You're joking," was all Anita could manage to say.

She could almost hear Loba gritting her teeth, "it's an allergy."

"You're a werewolf," she said blankly, "who's allergic to chocolate?"

"A lot of people are allergic to chocolate."

She had to keep herself from laughing so she distracted herself by tightening her grip on the wooden spoon in her hand.

"Uh-huh, sure," she agreed, "so definitely not a werewolf thing?"

"Not at all," Loba tried to say as smoothly as possible.

Anita laughed, "sure."

"It's not."

"I never disagreed with you," she teased her lightly.

Loba groaned, "I can't believe I'm hearing sarcasm from you of all people."

"Even if it's not a coincidence-"

She immediately interrupted, "which it is."

Anita still finished, "it's still a bit funny."

"I'm glad that you enjoy my suffering so much."

The soup would take a while to finish but at least Anita now had this lovely bit of information to fill the time with.

"I'm the one taking care of you," Anita reminded her, "and also the one who's making you soup while you're sick as a dog."

She thought she almost heard a laugh from Loba, "sick as a dog?"

"It's a turn of phrase, just a coincidence," Anita told her in a matter-of-fact tone.

A coincidence. A coincidence that Loba didn't care for baths and was allergic to chocolate all while being a werewolf apparently.

At least Anita had learned something new.

III

The third time Anita noticed, she realised that Loba was more stubborn than she thought.

She knew that Loba was stubborn of course. Stubborn in the same way that Anita was, an unyielding confidence that came from a lifetime of certainty.

The type of stubbornness she was seeing now seemed no more than laziness.

"Move," Anita told her.

"Mmm," Loba hummed. Her eyes lifted upwards lazily to look at her. "No."

She sighed heavily and looked down at Loba on their bed. Her long body was stretched out on the bed. Something that normally wouldn't be a problem. Except for the fact that-

"You're taking up the whole bed," Anita said.

"No, I'm not."

She rubbed an eye, "you're lying on the bed diagonally. What happened to keeping to each of our sides of the bed?"

"I'm barely on your side," Loba yawned and stretched her arms out.

 _Barely_ was perhaps the understatement of the century. Loba's head wasn't even on one of the pillows, instead, her feet and hands seemed to almost reach the opposite corners of the bed.

Anita took a measured inhale before she said very carefully, "I have had a very long day."

"Okay," Loba said plainly as if she didn't understand the issue.

"And after a very long day," she explained slowly, "I like to have a nice rest."

She blinked, "okay."

 _Be nice to your girlfriend_ , Anita told herself over and over again. She'd invited her to live together, she'd told her that she would turn in a giant wolf, so Anita figured she could have some patience.

"And for me," Anita continued, "a nice rest means I get to sleep in a bed."

"Then lay down?" She suggested with an obvious sort of tone.

Keeping herself from facepalming, Anita informed her politely, "you are hogging the entire bed."

"There's so much space left," she mumbled and stretched even further.

"I can't even put my head on a pillow without laying on you," she grumbled.

Loba frowned, "why do you need a pillow when the bed is so soft?"

"Why do I-" She began but then stopped herself.

Polite, she reminded herself. She wasn't going to argue with her girlfriend over something as ridiculous as this.

"Come lay down with me," Loba told her.

"As I said," she reminded her, "there is no room."

Loba shrugged, "just lay down next to me."

Anita stared at the small sliver on the bottom edge of the bed that was free for her.

"No," she said plainly. "Can't you just move?"

She stared at her blankly with those eyes, surprisingly soft tonight, "but I'm sitting here."

She'd exhausted herself to the bone tonight, there was no way that she was sleeping on the couch just so she could have a pillow.

"I didn't want to bring this up," Anita said, "but this is another werewolf thing."

"I don't see the connection," she murmured, resting her head onto her hands.

Her legs were aching, she was going to get this over with now.

She told her, "once my dog found somewhere to sit, my grandma would always say that neither heaven nor hell could move him."

"Such a grand comparison," she hummed, "but once again, you're just seeing coincidences when you want Anita. I'm comfortable, why would I move?"

"Alright then prove it," she offered. "Move over if it doesn't bother you."

Those eyes were locked on her, peering up at her, not at all with the stubbornness that she'd come to expect from Loba. Those eyes were soft and lazy, a calm sweetness that Anita rarely got to enjoy.

Eventually, Loba groaned and rose up onto her knees, making room for Anita to claim her spot on the bed.

Anita was too tired to talk anymore, she didn't miss the opportunity and immediately found her spot and laid on her back. These were the nights that were easy, as much as she loved the moments of life between them, the silent company they shared calmed her like nothing else.

She was beginning to drift into sleep, until a moment later that she felt Loba collapse onto her.

"What are you doing?" Anita whispered, not even opening her eyes.

Loba's head rested on her stomach, "sleeping."

"I thought you were going to sleep on your side?"

"I didn't say that," she mumbled into her pyjama shirt, "you have your pillow and I'm comfortable. What's wrong?"

She kept her mouth shut, it was fine. She had her pillow and Loba's head was resting on her stomach, it wasn't enough of a bother to keep her from sleeping.

And then she realised something.

"I have to pee," Anita said.

Loba's hands hugged her waist, keeping her down, "no you don't."

"I'm serious I have to get up."

"But then you'd have to move me," she whispered in an almost whine.

"So?"

She could feel Loba's voice vibrating against her stomach, "I'm sleeping, you can't move a sleeping person."

Anita huffed, "you're not sleeping, I can see your open eyes."

"No you can't," she mumbled, her eyes immediately shutting.

"You _just_ spoke to me," she argued.

"No, I didn't," Loba said quietly.

This might have been almost cute if Anita didn't need to pee.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "you're just my old dog, I'm never going to get you to move am I?"

"Just go to the bathroom in the morning."

She swallowed a groan, "are you going to do this every night?"

"If you mean 'am I going to sleep comfortably every night so that I can enjoy my beauty sleep?'" She rambled drowsily. "Then yes."

Hopefully, she would roll over in her sleep at one point during the so that she could go to the bathroom. However, when Anita looked down to see Loba's hands curled around her waist, she doubted she was going to be able to have an easy sleep.

"I'll just remember to get in bed first," Anita grumbled aloud, more for herself than Loba.

Even if that statement had been directed at Loba, it wouldn't have helped since she was already fast asleep.

IV

"So this is what you do when you're not stealing from mansions and jewellery stores?" Anita mumbled and unfolded her legs from where she sat on the couch.

"And museums," Loba chided her, "don't forget museums."

She hid a laugh behind a groan, "I wouldn't dare."

Her girlfriend had finished setting down two cups of hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of them, all while being careful not to ruin her freshly painted nails. She didn't hesitate before getting comfortable and turning up the volume of the TV in front of them.

"I don't see the problem you have with it," Loba said, "it's a good show."

Anita leaned forward to pick up her hot chocolate, "it's people renovating houses."

"It's a re-run of an old show," she mumbled, "I'd love to see someone try to market a home renovation reality show now."

"The Apex Games did take the fun out of regular reality TV," she agreed.

Loba's eyes flicked up to hers, "I can see why, it has everything a person could want, gratuitous violence, tension and beautiful people, who wouldn't watch?"

Anita's attention drifted back to the screen, she'd barely been paying attention to what was happening. Now there was someone yelling about their budget being cut short that she could barely hear over the crying of another contestant.

"I think the people on this show might be more bloodthirsty," Anita murmured.

Loba hummed, "I can't wait to see Sandra's meltdown when she realises she can't install an island in her kitchen."

"Does that mean you're actually going to relax?"

"I am relaxed."

Anita gestured to her drying nails, "you're poking your hands out like a T-Rex."

"I'm waiting for my nails to dry," she protested.

"Just lay down while they're drying," she told her, "you're scaring me just by looking at you."

Loba seemed to be sizing her up for a moment, "if you call me a lap dog-"

"The furthest thing from my mind," she interrupted.

Anita had gotten used to seeing Loba's discomfort around her own apartment. The thief always seemed to be walking on her tiptoes, trying to figure out which lines she could and couldn't cross around Anita.

"Alright," Loba eventually decided with a sigh.

She took one last sip from her hot chocolate and laid down on the couch, resting her head on Anita's lap.

Anita had said that it was the furthest thing from her mind, however-

"Speaking of a lap dog-" she couldn't help but say.

"Here it comes."

"How do you even become a werewolf?" She asked Loba one of the many questions that had been buzzing in her mind.

Loba's eyes narrowed, "why? Thinking of doing it yourself?"

She shook her head, "no, only curious."

"It's complicated," Loba said and after a moment added, "there are different ways, you can be born into it and if not there are other methods."

"Well," Anita mulled that over, "thank you for your clarity."

Loba smiled, "would you believe me if I told you it was a secret?"

"No."

A small laugh escaped her, "good, I'd hate for you to dull your senses."

There was another large question that was on the edge of her tongue. A ridiculous one maybe but still one that she couldn't help but ask.

"I've never seen you turn into a giant wolf in the middle of a match," Anita tried to say as normally as possible.

This time her laugh overpowered the TV, "if people knew half the things I could do then they'd know how to prepare their security better."

"How useful could not being able to have opposable thumbs be during a heist?"

"It comes in handy more than you'd think," she said slyly, "besides, people seeing something that looks like a dog and all they can think is 'puppy'."

It might not have been the right time but Anita tried to ask, "is it ever difficult-"

"Shhh," she interrupted to hush her, "I'm trying to watch Sandra's meltdown."

Anita tried to focus on whatever was happening on the show but she hadn't been paying attention and she'd lost whatever plot the show had. She didn't want to focus on whether Maurice needed gold or silver lighting fixtures, she wanted to know more about Loba.

With her head on her lap and her hair free from her braids, she looked so soft, so touchable.

It was then that she started to consider an idea.

Anita started slowly enough that it wouldn't immediately be recognisable that she was attempting to try anything. She started playing with her hair, twirling the loose strands of her sun-touched hair.

Her eyes were on the show ahead of her but her focus was entirely on Loba. Slowly, she drifted her hand further upon her neck to a spot just behind her ear.

She knew that Loba was going to laugh at her when she realised what she was trying but Anita just _had_ to try it. She combed through her hair, dragging her nails with a bit more pressure as she passed that spot behind her ear.

She continued the pattern mindlessly for a few more minutes and then she noticed something that made her stop. Loba was...Rumbling? It couldn't be described as purring but with each heavy breath, she seemed to follow it with a long hum through her body.

Anita had to pause for a moment and when she did Loba asked, "what are you smiling at?"

The corner of her lips tilted upwards, "you...You like scratches behind your ears."

She blinked and then rolled her head back to the TV, "oh very funny, I like having my hair played with, who doesn't?"

"There's a difference between liking someone fiddling with your hair and liking being petted," Anita told her all while smiling.

Loba just groaned in response and gave a small swat to her knee before she focused back onto whatever the latest argument on the show was.

After a few moments, she heard Loba ask, "what are you doing?"

"Watching the show," Anita said simply.

"I mean..." Loba stopped for a moment to squeeze her eyes shut and groan, "I didn't tell you to stop.

Sure, Anita could tease her but right now it was more enjoyable to roll her hands through Loba's hair.

V

It seemed awfully late for a postman to be arriving and yet that was certainly his uniform that Anita recognised at the door. Loba answered the knock on the door simply, taking the package in her hands before waving the postman off while she was already unravelling the package.

It almost felt completely out of the blue when Loba asked, "do you think we're making a mistake by trusting him?"

This wasn't the first conversation that they'd had about Revenant. She'd been apart of quiet conversations about Revenant, ones were Loba only talked quietly. And then she had also seen her anger, her hate and fear all compressed into one as she spoke of him.

"I don't think we can trust him as far as we can throw him," Anita said, "but we've made a mutual agreement. "

Loba grit her teeth, "I'm not sure how long I can stand being around him."

"Trust me," she said, "I don't enjoy it any more than you do."

"You don't?"

Anita frowned, "of fucking course not, thought that was obvious by now."

"As clear cut as you are," Loba said quietly, "sometimes it's difficult to understand what you're thinking."

"Well trust me, I'm on your side with this," she told her.

Anita hadn't even thought that it needed saying, Revenant wasn't someone she could trust at all. Right now, however, they could use him.

"Good to know," Loba agreed, "I just wish it wasn't me who had to deal with him."

"At least it means that you'll be able to see to it personally," she said, "you'll be there in the end to see it done."

Loba's nails tapped at the sides of the package, "I just wonder if there is an end to something like this."

"You'll be rid of him soon enough," she reminded her, "we just need to reach Olympus."

The rhythm of her tapping nails increased, "even then, it feels like he'll always follow me or they'll be one just like him."

"I-"

"I don't even know where it comes from but I hate having to be around him," Loba snarled, "I hate that uniform-"

"Uniform?" Anita asked, a frown growing on her face. "Since when does Revenant wear clothes?"

Loba's entire body seemed to still, "Revenant?"

"Weren't you talking about him?"

That stillness remained for several long seconds before nodded plainly, "yes...I was talking about Revenant."

That frown stayed on Anita's face, "but you just-"

And then she remembered who Loba had just finished speaking to at the door.

"The postman," Anita said and for good measure, she repeated it, "the postman."

"He's untrustworthy," she argued weakly.

Anita blinked, "he is a postman."

"I thought you believed that a little bit of paranoia is healthy," she reminded her.

"Yes," she said slowly, "against competitors and Syndicate mercenaries and those Hammond employees but he is literally a postman."

Loba turned back to the door where she had greeted him, "there's something off about him. I just can't put my finger on it.

"Or do you mean paw?"

"What?" She asked.

Anita couldn't help but flash a grin, "you're acting less like a wolf and more like my aunt's Pomeranian."

Loba frowned, "I'm hardly a puffed up lap dog."

"And the other day with the vacuum-"

"You rolled it over my foot when I wasn't paying attention," she told her stubbornly, "anyone would have been surprised."

Anita snorted, "by surprised you mean screaming and jumping up onto the counter. And then the thunder the other day-"

"It was thunder," she said, "everyone hates thunder."

She rolled her eyes, "a lot of people like thunder."

"A lot of people are also insane."

" _I_ like thunder."

Loba almost looked distraught, "then you are an insane and hopeless cause."

"I'm just glad that I don't bother buying peanut butter or you'd probably lick it out of the jar," she grumbled.

Loba was rubbing the spot on her temple when she said, "just tell me if the postman comes by again."

"What's the point if you don't even like him?" Anita asked her.

"He needs to know that I'm here," she said firmly.

Anita stopped herself from groaning, "why?"

"It's important," she said, "this is my apartment and he needs to know that I live here."

Whatever the importance behind it, Anita wasn't going to question it as long as it kept Loba happy and by her side.

"Whatever you say cub," Anita agreed listlessly.

A week later they found out that the postman had been hired by the Syndicate to bug their apartment. When Loba found out her metaphorical tail was wagging hard enough that Anita thought she could summon a tornado.


	2. Chapter Two

Having hips being pressed into the counter like this was a feeling that Anita could get used to.  
  
Loba hadn't taken any time to get undressed or tease her before she'd kicked the door to their apartment shut with the back of her heel. Her hand had immediately tugged at the collar of Anita's shirt to make room on her neck for her mouth while she'd walked her back until she hit the kitchen counter.  
  
"What's with you today?" Anita took a small breath to ask.  
  
Loba murmured into her neck, "I can't just enjoy being with you?"  
  
"I'm serious," she warned her but her tone didn't have any bite to it, "you didn't eat dognip or something did you?"  
  
"That's not a thing," she muttered as she skimmed her hands up Anita's sides.  
  
She clicked her tongue, "you're acting clingy."  
  
Loba's eyes looked up at her, "I'm not acting clingy."  
  
Anita frowned at that. Loba's affection normally came with a sense of slyness and control, Anita wasn't used to her acting so rushed. If she didn't know Loba better she'd almost say she seemed desperate.  
  
"It's not that I mind-"  
  
"Quiet 'Nita'," she hushed her, "don't worry that head of yours, just keep looking pretty for me."  
  
She was tempted to say something else but those thoughts left her as she felt the thief's tongue drag along the pulse point on her neck. Anita had always liked staying in control during sex, it always seemed easier when she could guide the pace and choose what she wanted.  
  
She felt Loba's nails press into her waist and she breathed out, "hard not to worry with those nails of yours."  
  
"Aw, you know that I always take care of you," Loba reassured her and pressed those nails a bit further before she murmured into her neck, "you smell so good."  
  
Desperate for something to ground her, Anita reached out to grab one of Loba's braids. The other legend didn't slow her movements, instead, her mouth trailed upwards to leave a spot at her neck.  
  
"Not so high up," Anita warned her.  
  
Loba only paused after a moment, "why not?"  
  
"People could see-"  
  
Those teeth grazed against her neck again, "I think I like that idea. You in the training range in that tank top where everyone can see the marks I leave."  
  
Anita swallowed, "what's gotten into you?"  
  
"You had a lot of eyes on you today," she said quietly and Anita felt her thigh slip between legs as her back pushed further into the counter.  
  
She tried not to focus on that pressure between her legs when she said, "tends to happen when you're the kill leader. Only an idiot would lose my position."  
  
"That's not what I meant," Loba told her, "you draw a lot of eyes to you 'Nita."  
  
"I draw eyes because I'm a threat," she said but it was getting harder and harder to focus. "People actually enjoy looking at you."  
  
When Loba laughed, she felt the vibrations warm against her, "you don't think people are paying attention to you? Oh 'Nita, humility is a cute look on you but I'm sure you'd never stop blushing if you knew the things that people thought about you."  
  
"And what do you think about me?" She had to ask.  
  
A mistake, she felt the thigh between her legs pull back only for Loba to begin to fiddle with the zip of her pants.  
  
"I'd rather show you than tell you," Loba said, "wouldn't want to ruin our fun."  
  
She'd rather Loba's hands guide her to the bedroom but the other legend seemed eager to get there as quickly as possible, tugging her by a sleeve.  
  
She was ready to take by control and drag Loba into her lap but instead, she felt a sudden pressure on her shoulders and it took her a second to realise that Loba was pushing her down into the fabric of the mattress.  
  
"Shit princess at least let me out of my clothes first," Anita said but Loba was already pulling her pants down.  
  
Anita did her best to kick off her boots while Loba's impatience was already getting the best of her, pulling down her underwear and letting it bunch up at her knees.  
  
Loba lifted herself up just enough that Anita could kick off her boots and pants before she was rushing again to litter a pattern of marks along her inner thigh. Normally, she'd feel too tired for sex after a game but tonight Loba seemed happy to take the lead.  
  
"You taste so perfect," Loba murmured, sucking a dark mark near one of the sore muscles on her thigh.  
  
Anita was expecting Loba to wait, to tease, to try to get her to beg even when she never would. Today, however, Loba didn't seem to be in the mood to play around at all.  
  
Her tongue was warm against her and Anita couldn't help the hitch in her breath. Loba ate her out like she was starving, her tongue rolling across her clit warm and hot over and over again until it was almost maddening.  
  
"Fuck princess you're so good," Anita managed to bite out.  
  
The sheets weren't enough for her hands to grasp on and she knew it'd inflate Loba's ego but her hand desperately reached to grip onto one of her braids.  
  
"God, your tongue is so perfect," she breathed out.  
  
Loba didn't look up, she didn't gloat or tease like Anita expected her to. Instead, she seemed entirely focused on pleasing Anita as if she'd been ordered to.  
  
Anita knew that Loba was never the type to easily follow orders. It had been something that had gotten on her nerves at first but she had learned to like it.  
  
"You're so-" she started to say but had to stop to let an embarrassing sound escape from her mouth. "You're such a good princess aren't you puppy?"  
  
Loba's nails on her thighs dug into her skin and she felt Loba's moan against her clit vibrate through her.  
  
She struggled to hold onto her hair but still asked, "you like that? Being called cute little names like princess and puppy?"  
  
Loba didn't look up at her but the feeling of her nails in her skin was enough of an answer for her.  
  
The rhythm of her tongue on her clit was maddening, even more so than the usual pace that Loba liked to set. Loba just looked so good like this, between her legs and offering all her attention up.   
  
And then, the feeling of her tongue disappeared.  
  
Anita immediately ground her hips forward into nothing as she tried to pull Loba closer by one of her braids.  
  
"Why'd you-"  
  
"I want to fuck you," Loba interrupted her.  
  
Anita's couldn't help the look of confusion that appeared on her face. Loba was never like this, she was teasing, sly, careful. She wasn't rushed like this.  
  
"You were already doing that princess," she said as lightly as she could.  
  
She shook her head, "no, I mean with one of my straps."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to see," Loba admitted, her voice hoarse, "I want to know what your face looks like when you're full."  
  
Anita wasn't expecting that, she liked what she and Loba did together, sure. She just wasn't sure if this was something that she'd like.  
  
Still, Loba was looking at her with those puppy dog eyes and Anita was always helpless to that look.  
  
"I..." She considered again before deciding. "Alright."  
  
"Thank you 'Nita," Loba said softly, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of her lip before she was rolling off the bed.  
  
She didn't seem to care about putting on a show. There was no careful strip tease that Loba would give with a muffled laugh while Anita would badger her to hurry up.  
  
Anita almost gagged when she saw what Loba brought out of her drawer.  
  
"Shit, I didn't think you meant-"  
  
"Don't think you can take it beautiful?" Loba asked her teasingly. "I want to see if you can take the whole thing."  
  
Anita swallowed before she surprised even herself, "alright."  
  
Loba looked surprised at that, "are you sure?"  
  
She knew the strap-on that Loba was holding in her hands because Anita herself had been the one to use it on her first. She knew exactly how Loba's eyebrows drew together when it was inside her. And Anita knew the internal bullet vibrator that provided her with that perfect edge of stimulation while she wore it.

She knew she had the chance to back down now if she wanted to but when had Anita ever backed down from a challenge?  
  
"Yes I'm fucking sure now hurry up and get over here," she snapped and patted at the bed beneath her.  
  
Loba's hands were quick as she crawled back onto the bed and secured the harness around her waist.  
  
Anita barely took another breath before two of those fingers were slipping back into her. Loba forced the breath out of her suddenly again when she curled her fingers, pulling small hitches in her breath out with each press.  
  
"You taste delicious don't get me wrong," Loba told her, "but I prefer seeing your face more."  
  
It was almost embarrassing for Anita to think about what she looked like, what Loba was seeing. She would see the rush of red in her cheeks, the way she liked to bite her lips that Loba would kiss open so that she could hear every sound.  
  
"Another finger princess," she ordered, trying to muster some dignity.  
  
"Do you really need any prep?" Loba hummed. "After all, you're already so wet around my fingers."  
  
It was only getting harder and harder to think, "don't get smug with me now."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
And those lovely eyes locked onto hers again. Tonight they were soft, warm and inviting all for Anita. If Loba teased her tonight, it was only because she knew that Anita wanted it.  
  
"Another finger."  
  
Loba tutted, "but you look so cute getting opened up like this."  
  
"You can have your fun another time."  
  
Anita felt her muscles slightly protest as she Loba lifted one of her legs over her shoulder. However, Loba seemed to silence those protests with the press of a few kisses against her leg.  
  
"Don't worry I will," Loba promised her, "I want to see just how worked up you can get. Next time I'll see if I can make you cum on just one finger before I add another one, I know you'll hate it but I'm sure I can find some cuffs to keep you occupied."  
  
Anita didn't fight the groan from her mouth before she said, "I'd like to see you try to get me in them."  
  
"Oh, I don't think I'd have to try that hard," she considered. "I wonder how far that soldier's obedience of yours goes. I think you're just looking for a chance to submit 'Nita.'"  
  
She swallowed, "I-"  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Show me your best princess."  
  
Even with the lube that made her feel so messy inside, the press of the strap-on already felt too large, too wide inside her. Loba straightened the leg over her shoulder a bit tighter and Anita felt the breath leave her body.  
  
"Too much for you to handle?" Loba sked her.  
  
She bit her lip, focusing on relaxing, "I can handle anything."  
  
The smile on Loba's face with much louder, much prouder than anything Anita was used to being able to see.  
  
"Good."  
  
Loba started slowly as if she was still unsure if Anita could handle it. She could feel each inch push further and further inside, the large width made easier by the mess of lube that Loba had used to stretch her open.  
  
Anita's hand shot out, gripping Loba's hip and pulling her closer. "C'mon pup, I want to see that strength you've got," she told her.  
  
The immediate rough thrust echoed through her body and Anita choked on her own spit and Loba's pace suddenly increased. She felt so full like this, full like it was all she could think about.  
  
"You wanted to see how much you could take?" She said, her voice too soft to match the pace she was setting. "My perfect Anita."  
  
Anita's leg on her shoulder slipped off to the side and her muscles relaxed in relief but immediately Loba's elbows found themselves on either side of her head.  
  
Anita thought she was going to kiss her but instead, Loba buried her mouth against her neck and she began to bite marks along there. Loba was no longer dragging out those long thrusts, instead, she was focusing on grinding the strap-on across that perfect spot inside her.  
  
The mouth on her neck was relentless and Anita knew that people would see the marks, no matter how high her collar was tomorrow. She'd normally argue but Loba's mouth felt so warm and wet and she'd made her feel like a mess. She could only beg for more now.  
  
When Loba's hand slipped down between them to thumb at Anita's clit, she almost sobbed in relief.  
  
"Is that better?" Loba asked. "You like it when your princess plays with your clit?"  
  
Anita only nodded, murmuring affirming answers and asking for more. Slowly, Loba pulled back from her neck, admiring the pattern she'd left on Anita's neck.  
  
"Tell me how much you like it," Loba said, her tone turning to demanding. "I - I want to hear you say it."  
  
She nodded her head rapidly trying to force the words out, "you're so good to me princess, such a good girl you always give me what I need don't you puppy?"  
  
Anita couldn't focus on anything else now. There was only the feeling of being filled again and again while her clit was played with.  
  
"I knew you'd take it so well," Loba praised, "you're going to look just as beautiful when you cum aren't you?"  
  
She nodded again, a small whimper breaking through, a sound she knew Loba would tease her mercilessness for later but for now, she couldn't care about that.  
  
She just wanted to lay down and let Loba take the lead and turn her into putty.  
  
"Just like that," Anita told her desperately, "keep going I-"  
  
She had to stop when she felt Loba's thumb press down harder against her clit and she couldn't help but cum in her grip. Loba's mouth immediately went down to her neck, biting a mark right on her shoulder that burned through Anita as she rode out her orgasm.  
  
Loba didn't stop, grinding in short thrusts as Anita felt herself melting into overstimulation but she didn't want Loba to stop.  
  
"You're close aren't you princess?" Anita managed to mumble out. "I want you to cum just like this because you deserve it. So good for me so-"  
  
Loba moaned into her shoulder and she felt her hips stutter as the vibrator on her clit pushed her into orgasming. Anita wanted to kiss her desperately but she settled for petting through her hair while Loba continued to suck and bite at her neck.  
  
Anita groaned as the strap-on was slowly dragged out of her and she could already feel the mess of lube slipping down her thighs.  
  
"You sure as hell know how to make a girl feel special," Anita murmured in almost a laugh.  
  
A second later, she felt Loba's fingers fit back inside her, stretching her out so she could see the mess of lube dripping out of Anita.  
  
"Then I hope you're prepared to feel special all night," she promised.  
  
"More like feel like a werewolf's chew toy all night," Anita grumbled.  
  
Loba let out a laugh and dipped her head back down to Anita's neck before she began to press soft kisses there. Anita was planning on teasing out that joke about being a chew toy, however, when she felt Loba's fingers curl inside her again, she couldn't care about that anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW they both have a giant praise kink

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write very serious thought-provoking Lobalore...And then I wrote this instead, next chapter won't be too serious either but the fluff might be swapped out for something a bit more explicit ;)
> 
> I didn't realise how much I loved writing them until I started so I hope you enjoyed reading it as well!


End file.
